ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Veemon (Adventure)
|DNAultimate=Paildramon |DNAmega=Imperialdramon Dragon Mode |DNAmega2=Imperialdramon Fighter Mode |DNAmega3=Imperialdramon Paladin Mode }} Veemon is a from the ese Digimon that comprises , , toys, , , and other media. "Veemon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Veemon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The article deals with the most well-known appearance of Veemon, the Digimon Adventure 02 anime Veemon who is the partner of Davis Motomiya, and who had previously been the partner of Ryo Akiyama in a WonderSwan game.In Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Veemon is Ryo's Digimon. When Davis finds this out in Brave Tamer, he is understandably jealous. The Veemon of Digimon Adventure 02 also appears in all the Digimon Adventure 02 related movies. Appearance In the English , Veemon speaks with a slight lisp (though this is perhaps to differentiate his voice from Ken Ichijouji's, as the two share the same English voice actor, Derek Stephen Prince). This is most evident in how he pronounces his partner's name as "Davish." Of all the Adventure/''02'' Digimon, Veemon is the one with the most affinity for hand-to-hand combat, due to both his attacks and his personality. Veemon also demonstrates a crush on . (In he has a dream that he and Gatomon were dancing and in , (English Dub only) Ken teases Veemon about him and Gatomon under the mistletoe.) Description Veemon is one of the main characters in Digimon Adventure 02, and also appears in its two related movies Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals and Revenge of Diaboromon. Veemon, along with and , are the three Digimon of ancient times who were sealed away by the Harmonious One , to be awakened again in a time of crisis. Veemon was freed in the first episode of Digimon Adventure 02 when Davis Motomiya lifted the Digi-Egg of Courage. Throughout Digimon Adventure 02, Veemon gains the ability to assume three different Armor forms—one from each of the three Digi-Eggs that its partner Davis Motomiya acquires. After the defeat of the Digimon Emperor, Veemon's natural champion form is unlocked, as well as the ability to DNA digivolve to Paildramon with , and later even further to his Mega form, Imperialdramon. In Diaboromon Strikes Back, Veemon (in the form of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode) is able to reach the Imperialdramon Paladin Mode form after donated his power to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Before the events of Digimon Adventure 02, Veemon was the partner to Ryo Akiyama and helped the latter to fight throughout the events of Tag Tamers and D-1 Tamers. If Ryo chooses to rescue Davis in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, he can again partner with Veemon. Veemon makes an appearance in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01's special chapter "Double Tamer!! The Great Super Dimensional Battle!!" when he and the rest of the Adventure 02 group are fighting , only to be saved when T.K. pushes them away from his absorption attack. Veemon is also usable as a fighter in Digimon BattleSpirit, Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, and Digimon Rumble Arena. He is also usable in whatever chapter Davis is in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. Attacks *'Vee Headbutt' (V-mon Head): Knocks down the opponent with an intense headbutt. Other Forms The name "Veemon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Veemon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The Rookie form, however, is its most common and preferred form. Notes and references Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2000